A wiring structure disclosed in JP 2015-15849A includes a base member that is made of resin and is to be attached to a device. A gutter is provided in the upper surface of the base member. The gutter includes a bottom portion that supports trunk portions of electrical wires, and a pair of side portions that stand upright on two sides of the bottom portion and cover two sides of the trunk portions. Lead-out portions are openings in a side portion. Each electrical wire includes a branch portion that is bent from a trunk portion at a right angle and is led out from a lead-out portion, and a connector is connected to an end of each branch portion. The gutter is covered by a cover.
The trunk portions of the electrical wires are inserted into the gutter from above, and then the upper opening of the gutter is covered with the cover. Thus, the trunk portions are held within the gutter.
With the above-described conventional wiring structure, the cover can prevent the trunk portions of the electrical wires from coming out of the base member. However, the trunk portions may move in the gutter of the base member in the lengthwise direction, and thus it is difficult to manage the branch portions of the electrical wires led out of the lead-out portions so that each branch portion has a predetermined protruding length. Therefore, there is the possibility of the connectors not being located at appropriate positions at which fitting to partner connectors can be started, which hinders connector fitting work from being smooth.
The present disclosure has been completed in view of the above-described situation, and aims to provide a wiring structure that can manage led-out portions of electrical wires so that each led-out portion has a constant protruding length.